Ti Amo
by CaughtUpInYourHeart
Summary: Hermione has a fight with her friends, over a guy... So, she runs to the Room Of Requirement to be alone, but instead, said guy happens to be there, and makes her feel a whole lot better... HermionXDraco pairing... Translations are included at the end for


**Title: Ti Amo I Love You**

**Author: CaughtUpInYourHeart--ME**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

**Warning: This is a sexual story, with fluff... and if you can't handle it, please do not attempt to read it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nonw of the characters mentioned in this story, or anything that has to do with the originaly castle... I do, however, own the plot... howver small and useless that plot may be... **

**Summary: Hermione has a fight with her friends, over a guy... So, she runs to the Room Of Requirement to be alone, but instead, said guy happens to be there, and makes her feel a whole lot better... HermionXDraco pairing... Translations are included at the end for those who do not speak Italian-- it's only used in small amounts here and there...**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so please be easy on me... I have had compliments though, so I know I'm not a _terrible_ writer... at least, not quite... heh heh... anyway, I hope you enjoy the story... it's a oneshot wit han Epilogue... small little one though, and if yo uwould like me to turn it into more than what it is, tell me! I love feedback... good or bad! FeedbackHappiness... even if you tell me it sucks... then I know to make things better . Well... yeah.. enjoy the story anyway...**

_She had to get away. She just had to be alone. She ran down the halls, aiming for the one and only- Room Of Requirement. She had just gotten into a fight with her three best friends. She never smiled anymore. She hadn't eaten that day at dinner, and barely at lunch. She had woken late for the first time ever, and had missed breakfast. They suspected she was sick, but when she tried to explain, things got ugly. _

"Ron, I'm fine, okay, I'm just having a bad day!" Hermione yelled, making Harry and Ginny jump. Ginny and Harry had been dating for a while, and Ron had finally made a move on Hermione, but she had turned him down. He didn't talk to her for at least three weeks, and when all this had happened, he suddenly jumped back in.

"Well why, Hermione! Why can't you tell me? Or Harry? Or Ginny even! Why must you keep it to yourself!" Ron was red in the face, but not from emberassment. Hermione sighed, and made to walk away, but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Ronald Weasley, I suggest you let go this instant!" She growled fiercely. He faltered for a moment, but held on tightly.

"Not until you tell me what in the bloody hell is going on with you!" He growled back, but not quite as mean. Harry stood, Ginny having already gotten off his lap, and walked over to the two. It was late, and they were the only ones in the common room. However, Harry suspected that was about to change very soon, as the volume of Hermione and Ron's voices kept on rising.

"You would hate me if I told you, Ron. It's partly the reason I turned you down." Hermione's voice got a little scratchy with those words, and Ron saw the tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I don't care! Tell me anyway, damnit!" She then rounded a glare at him, and for the second time in her life, hit someone. She rounded, and hit Ron right in the face. He let go of her, and held his nose that was already starting to bleed.

"Hermione!" Both Harry, and Ginny yelled together. Ginny rushed to her brothers aid, and Harry took a firm hold on both of the shaking brunettes' arms so she wouldn't have a clear shot at him as well.

"Hermione, **what **is going on with you?" Harry spoke low, but sharply.

She shook her head helplessly, "You'd hate me too..."

"No," He instantly went from pissed-off mode to take-care-of-the-shaking-form mode, "I won't... please... tell me?"

"I miss him..."

"Who, Hermione? Who do you miss?"

"Draco..." she mumbled, but he heard her clearly.

"**WHAT**!" He hollared, jumping back int pissed-off mode, and making her cringe."How can you miss **HIM**, of all people!" He let go of her, and Ginny shot her a glare.

"You miss the **ferret**? What the bleeding hell, Hermione! **What** has gotten into you!"

"**He** actually listened to me! Yes, he did! Draco! **Draco Malfoy **was my secret friend! That's why I always went to the library, because we would meet, and talk! And **HE** listened to me!" she screamed, sobbing now, and left instantly out of the porthole, leaving behind three stunned, and very angry Gryffindors.

_So, needless to say, here she was on her way to the room of requirement to cry some more. Seventeen years old, in her last year at Hogwarts, missing the **one **person who listened to what she had to say. _

_She came to the wall, and surpassed it three times, before turning into the door. She walked into the room, and sighed. There was a comfortable couch near a nice lit fireplace. Then over by the far wall, there was a huge bed that looked like it could hold at **least** five people **comfortably**. it wasn't a fourposter either. It was one of those big circle beds with pillows everywhere. Then, when she looked over at the couch, she gasped. On said couch was sitting the very man she missed so much. He had gotten even more handsom over the summer, and he had gotten taller. His blonde hair now fell in front of his face very nicely, and his grey eyes were cold and hard when he tuned to look at her, but instantly melted into cool silver pools, when he saw that it was her._

_He stood abruptly, and walked over to her, "What are you doing here?" He asked gently, "And what is wrong?"_

_"How..." she whispered. "This is just the room giving me what I miss and need the most. We can't do anything..." He looked suprised for a moment, but chuckled softly, and took her hand, pulling her to the couch. Once seated, and smiled softly. An actual smile. Not a smug smirk. He only showed his smile to her, and she was grateful, but not when he wasn't real._

_"Hermione, I have been sneaking into this school, and hiding out in here. I am not fake, but it pleases me to know that you miss me... and that you need me..." He spoke very softly, and he grazed a hand over her cheek, disrupting her tear paths. "So please, tell me what's wrong?"_

_She explained the fight she had had earlier, and he listened. Just as she had said to her housemates, he listened to every word she uttered. When she was done, he puleld her into a gentle hug. He then used his thumb to whipe away the tears, and swiped both of his hands back to get the dryed tear paths. Then he pulled a tissue out of his pocket, and gave it to her. She turned away from him, blew her nose, and tossed the tissue into the waste basket by the couch._

_"Thank you, Draco." She smiled for the first time in a long time. It was a small, and weak smile, but still a smile. She hugged him again, her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her there._

_Hermione had gotten quite a bit prettier than she had been. Draco and her had been secret friends since somewhere in fourth year, but she had progressed in the beauty department. She must be using something, because her hair was now straighter. Not straight, but not bushy like that either. She now had soft curls that rested gentl on her, cascading down her back. She had taken to nice clothes as well, and was not wearing her school unifrom. Tonight was Friday, so he would offer to let her stay with him tonight, and they could spend the day together tomorrow. It would be Draco's day to cheer her up. He pulled away slightly, enough to see her face, and looked right into her beautiful hazel eyes. _

_"Hermione, would you like to stay here tonight?" He askd softly. She couldn't bring herself to words while staring into his wonderful, velvet grey eyes that were so soft right now, it made her heart melt. But, she did shake her head yes, and lay her head back onto his chest._

_"Just like this..." She whispered, and he heard. He pulled her up again, and once again looked into her eyes. Light hazel, with little dark brown dots here and there. He couldn't resist. He pulled her up gently, and leaned forward just enough to graze his lips to hers. A whisper of a touch, but enough to feel the surge of electricity. He pulled back again slowly, and then he saw it. Not only the hunger lighting up her eyes, but a passion. A flame igniting in those hazel eyes. He saw all the need reflect, and he knew this was going to be it._

_After his lips touched hers, Hermione too felt the electricty shoot through her body. When he backed up again though, she felt it all. Need, hunger, fire, want. All of it. She wanted him so bad at this very moment, and she was done hiding in the shadows. She was done fearing the inevitable. Because this was inevitable. The two rival houses were either enemies, or lovers. Never friends. It was what she wanted though. She wanted to be his, and him to be hers. She wanted him to hold her, to whisper in her ear, to touch her. She wanted his hands all over every inch of her body. She wanted his lips to be held firmly against hers for a shattering moment. She wanted him to kiss her all over, and feel her heat rise. She wanted him to shiver under her touch as well. To welcome her. She wanted him to want her. To need her. She wanted him to take her. All of her._

_She couldn't hold back any longer, and she crashed her lips up into his, eyes closing instantly, as if on reflex. His eyes closed too, and he held her tight to him, not missing a beat. He massaged her lips with his, before running his tongue across her bottom lip. She allowed him entry, and began exploring his mouth as well._

_'Damn, she's a good kisser!' he thought, shivering the smallest bit at the graze of her tongue. Merlin, he wanted her. Right now. He wanted to bring her to the bed, and take off every binding artical of clothing that got in his way, and show her just how much she meant to him. But he would wait. He would wait until she was ready for that. They were no longer secret friends, he knew that. That kiss made them a secret couple now, and they both knew it, and welcomed it. Hopefully they would soon soon be secret lovers as well._

_She broke when air became an issue, and sighed in pleasure, and happiness, and most of all contentment. "Draco..." she sighed. He smiled down at her, and she smiled right back. She stoood up, and he instantly missed the warmth of her body against his. It was winter, December ot be exact, and he hadn't seen her since the end of the last school year, and he missed her too much. He silently vowed never to be away from her for so long again._

_She held out her hand, and he stood, taking it. She slowly led him to the bed, and sat down, pulling him down on top of her. She leaned back, and pulled him down with her, kissing him the whole way._

_"Take me..." she whispered softly, urgently in his ear. He pulled back and looked at her eyes. He still saw the need, and the hunger, and the passion. But then he noticed something else. Something that lit up her eyes, and made her sparkle. He couldn't quite decipher it, but he knew it was special, and it was meant for him._

_She saw it too. When he pulled up, and looked right into her soft gaze, he had that look. She too saw hunger, need, want, passion... He wanted her. But she also saw how his eyes came together. The colors convolved so perfectly. Grey mixing with blue, mixing with silver... His eyes held a softness she had never seen before. They held a caring that she saw, and they held a light never seen before as well. His eyes were hers, she saw exactly what she felt, reflecting in his mesmorizing orbs._

_"Are you sure?" He asked gently, aftter giving her another soft kiss, then pulling back again._

_"I need you..." she spoke just above a whisper. "I want you to hold me. To make me shiver. To kiss me. To touch me. I need you, Draco. And I don't want to have to go a long time without seeing you ever again..." _

_"No, il mio amore. non mai più1..." He planted another sweet kiss on her, and gave her a deep look._

_"I want a forever, Draco... Can we have forever?" she whispered the last bit, and it made his heart ache for her._

_"Of course, love. per sempre2..." He sealed his promise with one more kiss, before breaking from her lips, and kissing her forehead. Then he kissed each cheek. Then there was another whisper of a touch left lip to lip before he moved to her chin. Down her jaw. He kissed the center of her throat, and she purred slightly. He smiled at finding one of her buttons, and continued on his quest to find more. He kissed and suckled the side of her neck, and left a small bruise. Then he went for her collarbone. Right in the dip of her collarbone, at the base of her neck, he let his tongue flick out momentarily, making her sigh. He grinned, and niped at her lightly. She tilted her neck to the other side, to give him better access, and he nipped again, then he move the shoulder of her shirt to the side, and left butterfly kisses along each shoulder. She pulled him back to her lips gently, and kissed him passionately. Not a wet kiss, but a meaningful one, deffinitely. He sat up, pulling her up as well, and pulled her to him again, not breaking the lip contact. He slowly trailed his hands down her sides, his thumbs grazing her breasts, and then down her curves to her hips. He slid his fingers under the bottom of her shirt, and slowly began to bring it up. Their lips broke for a fraction of a moment, only long enough for the shirt to pass, then like a magnet, they were drawn right back together again, mouth to mouth. He dropped her discarded shirt onto the floor next to the bed, and laid her back down slowly. _

_'take it slow... take it slow...' he kept telling himself. It wasn't too hard to hold back, because she was sighing, writhing in pleasure already. He knew he had her, and he knew he was about to give himself up to her as well. He wanted her so bad, at this very moment. He wanted to take away all material around them, and just make love to her. Hot skin on skin was what he wanted. But he also wanted a lot of meaning in this special night. He wanted to show her that he loved her, and that was exactly what he was planning to do._

_Once she was on her back again, he kissed the center of her chest. He skipped over her still covered breasts, and kissed her all over her stomach. Then, when he reached the hem of her pants, he pulled the corner of them down a little, and kissed her right hipbone. She was enjoying it, but he realized this was not one of her spots, so he began to travel to the left side of her body. He reached a spot, and realized it as she actually bucked a little against him. It wasn't quite in the middle of her hip bones, it was a little off to the side, closer to the right hip bone. He smiled, and nipped her, and she bucked a little harder, the tiniest of moans escaping her lips. Her head was arched back as he was doing exactly what she wanted. He was touching and kissing her all over. Her skin was like satin to his touch, and to her, his hands were like fire, bringing her to life again. He got to her left hip bone, and she sighed before he even touched her. He smirked a sexy smirk at her, and blew on it, making her moan again. But only a small moan. He nipped it, and she moaned a little louder. He realized this must be her big spot, and began nipping and kissing the spot that was off center, while he rubbed this hip bone. She wriggled a little, and bucked a few times, so he held her down with his other hand. Finally, he came back up to her hungry lips, and kissed her with fire. He kissed her with passion, and meaning, and hunger, and need._

_She decided she wanted to have some fun as well. In a swift move, she rolled him over onto his back, and still kissing, strattled him. He was a little surpised, as this was Hermione Granger. But none the less, she too kissed his neck, and left a hickey on the same spot he did. She didn't go too slow though, when she grabbed his shirt, and hoisted it off of him. She wanted him, and she wanted him now._

_"Patiance, il mio amore... pazienza3.." he chuckled softly, but she shut him up with a fiery kiss. She then began attacking his chest. She nipped, and dug, and licked, and suckled, and kissed his chest all over. She got to his pants, and took off his belt, dropping it on the floor. She unbuttoned his pants, and yanked them off. She glance up at him under her lashes, and pulled off his boxers. Then she gasped lightly. He was quite well-endowed. He dieffinitely had a reason to be a smug little bastard sometimes! She smirked at him whickedly, and dipped down. She licked the tip of his quickly hardening member, and then she kissed it. She kissed down the side of his shaft, and then back up. He would have been pitching a circus tent by now if he still had his boxers on! She then took the head of him into her mouth slightly, and began to bob, watching him the entire time. Soon, she had him fully in her mouth, and was bringing her head back. His eyes seemed to be rolling back, and she knew his hands were itching to take hold of her, and force her back on him. But he didn't. He held tightly to the bed to keep himself from doing so, and moaned instead. She continued her treck of bobbing for a short time, and then she drew her head back. She pulled him out of her mouth, knowing she didn't want him there anymore. She was just as excited and aroused as he was, and she wanted him to take her now! She licked the small bead at the tip of his member, and allowed the tip of her tongue to dip inside making him buck. He growled huskily, and rolled them over again. _

_"Merlin I want you, Hermione." He unfastened her pants and quickly pulled them off, throwing them behind him. Then he looked at her perfect body. But there were still two binding articals left ot discard. So he did. He pulled her up to him, and unfastened her bra. The threw that as well, and laid her back down, kissing each of her breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth momentarily, and then moved on. He dipped down, and pulled her panites off, throwing them. Then her kissed her entry, making her moan loudly. He ducked his tongue in, and swirled making her buck as well. She was already a little wet, and he lapped at her juices before exiting. She brought him up sharply, and kissed him hard. Merlin, did she taste good on his lips! He placed one hand on the bed to hold himself up, and the other at her entry, teasing her. Then he brought one finger in, and used his thumb to tease her lips, and duck in to play with her nub. After a few moments, he put in another finger to ready her. When he felt that she was ready, he brought his fingers out, and got between her legs._

_"Are you ready, il mio amore4?" He asked. She just nodded, and closed her eyes. He placed the head of himself at her entry, and slowly pushed in. She moaned a little, and bucked at the contact, but pleasure was written all over her face. Then he pulled back out, and ducked in again, a little further this time. He went slowly, going in deeper with each entry. Finally, he started to pick up the pace a little while she wrapped her arms around him, and her nails began to dig. He kept one arm on the bed for support, and the other around her. Both were panting, and kissing, and then breathing hard as the pace quickened. Hermione made moans and sounds, making Draco moan, and she uttered his name between pants here and there. He too spoke her name though, and they ended with a hell of a kiss. Mind blowing it was. He pulled her flush against him, and kissed her with everything he had. All the want, all the need. All of the hunger, and passion. But he also kissed her with a heart felt emotion. Love. He loved her, and he wanted her to feel it. She climaxed first on him, and him directly after, inside her. Then their lips broke, and he collapsed on her chest in a heave. She was heaving as well, and he pulled out of her after a moment, and rolled over next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. He then pulled the blankets out from underneath them, and then pulled them up. _

_Hermione snuggled into Draco, and curled up, tangling her legs with his. She looked up at him, as her breathing slowed to normal. _

_"I love you, Draco..." She whispered. She was too afraid if she talked much louder, it would ruin the moment._

_"Ti amo ugualmente5, Hermione..." Her kissed her forehead softly, and looked back down into her loving hazel eyes._

_"Forever?" She asked, snuggling into him._

_"Forever." He kissed her gently, and held her close as she slowly drifted to sleep. He stroked her hair softly, and let himself be taken away by dreams as well._

_"per sempre6..." Her whispered, before falling sleep too._

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_1: il mio amore. non mai più - My love. Never more..._

_2: per sempre - forever_

_3: il mio amore... pazienza - my love... patience_

_4: il mio amore - my love_

_5: Ti amo ugualmente - I love you too_

_6: per sempre - Forever_

_EPILOGUE_

_"Draco... I have something to tell you..." Hermione said softly when she came out of the batroom. It was January, a month after they had had that blissful night in the Room Of Requirement, which was exactly where they were. They were in their room. The same room they had been coming in since December. The very same room, with the very same bed. The very bed they had first made love in. The very same bed they had made love in after that night. But they had finally decided they needed a bathroom, and created a very nice one. They had also incorperated a kitchen, and a lounge sothey could spend the weekends together, and after classes. The Gryffindors were deffinitely curious as to why she wasn't sleeping in the dorm anymore, but didn't question her, as she was a lot happier. She ate all her meals, and resumed getting up on time, not late. She smiled all the time now, and she had told Harry the very reason why. He blew up at first, when she told him she had made love with Draco. But he was trying to accept it, as was Ginny. Ron on the other hand, had acted exactly as exoected. He screamed, made her feel bad, made her cry, and then refused to talk with her. She had gone crying back to her room with Draco, who threatened to kill him. But she wouldn't allow it, and Ron hadn't come around quite yet. She knew he would though, when she toldhim the news as well. _

_"What is it, love?" Draco asked, coming over to wrap his arms around her waist. She said nothing, only handed him the test. "We're- you're-Merlin! Is this true?"_

_He looked so excited, she laughed, "Yes, we're going to-" _

_"We're gonna have a baby! Merlin, We're going to have a child! Together!" He picked her up, and spun her around, set her own, and kissed her. "Ti amo così tanto." He said low, but audable. He sighed, and rested his forehead on hers. She was smiling and her eyes were alight. He loved that. He kissed her again, and then he hugged her close._

_"I love you too, Draco." She said when they broke apart. She reasted her head on his chest, her arms around his waist, as his had moved to her shoulders. They embraced like this for quite some time._

_Draco sighed in pure blissful happiness, and smiled again, "I'm going to be a daddy..."_

_"Yes, you are..." She smiled when she saw the raw excitement showing in his electric silver eyes. _

_"ti amo..." He said again, before he leaned down, and kissed her passionately._

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_1: Ti amo così tanto - I love you so much_

_2: ti amo - I love you_


End file.
